A Wild Hurricane
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Sequel to Ride the Hurricane. It has been 14yrs since Lyllian left Cameron with her secret. Now she is back to deal with the death of her mother. What happens when Shane finds out why Lyl left. Writing a sequel to this story! Look for it soon!
1. Chapter 1

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. (But oh, how I wish I did). I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

"Come on baby, time to get up," said Lyllian walking into her daughter's room.

"Mom…" said Lyllian.

"Bri. Come on. Get up," said Lyllian pulling the covers off the bed.

"MOM!" shouted Abrielle.

"Get up! We have to leave soon!" said Lyllian walking out of the room.

Lyllian walked down the hall to her own room. She sat on the bed and looked at the picture of her and her mom. It was right after they moved to Cameron. Lyllian had gotten a call the night before from the hospital in Cameron, her mother had died. Since Lyllian was an only child, she had to go back to deal with the funeral preparations. It had been almost fourteen years since she had been in North Carolina, let alone Cameron.

"You okay mom?" asked Abrielle.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Lyllian looking at her daughter.

"Um…what time are we leaving?" asked Abrielle.

"Not for another three hours. I will be packing the entire time, though," said Lyllian.

"Well I was talking to Bridgett and she was going downtown to see the wrestlers from WWE, and she asked me if I wanted to go. Can I? Please?" asked Abrielle.

"When is she coming over here to get you?" asked Lyllian.

"In about ten minutes…" said Abrielle.

"Bri…" said Lyllian. "Be back by noon."

"Thanks!" said Abrielle hugging her mom and running out of the room.

"She is so much like her father," said Lyllian laying back on her bed.

"She like you at all?" asked Bret walking into the house.

"Yeah, she likes her sleep. I never though I would be yanking the covers off the bed on my kid. But I had to do it this morning," said Lyllian sitting up.

"How is Bri?" asked Bret.

"She didn't know mom too well, so she isn't that upset," said Lyllian.

"It's okay," said Bret. "You need help packing?"

"Yeah. I don't know how long I am going to be down there, so I think I am going to over pack to be safe," said Lyllian standing up and opening her dresser drawer.

Lyllian and Bret started packing all of Lyllian's clothes into her suitcases before they even thought about tackling Abrielle's room.


	2. Chapter 2

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. (But oh, how I wish I did). I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

"You excited?" asked Bridget as they walked to the mall entrance.

"Uh...duh!" said Abrielle smiling. "That is kind of a stupid question. I mean, I finally get to meet my favorite wrestlers…ever!"

"Come on! Lets go!" said Bridget walking into the building.

The girls made their way to the center of the mall where everyone was at. There was a make-shift stage where Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Shane Helms, Edge, Drew McIntyre, The Undertaker, Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels, and Triple H sat answering questions.

For twenty minutes they all answered questions. There was a five minute break so they could set up a table so they could sign autographs. A line was starting to form at the stairs. Abrielle and Bridget went and stood in line. They were near the middle of the line when the opened the stage up again. Abrielle could hardly contain her excitement. She was going to meet Jeff Hardy, Shane Helms, Shawn Michaels and Triple H!

"Get ready girl. You are next!" said Bridget.

As soon as he girl in front of Abrielle moved, she walked up to the table. The first person she met was Triple H.

"What's your name?" asked Hunter.

"Abrielle," she said smiling. "Can I get a picture too?"

"Sure," he said leaning forward.

Bridget got on stage and took the picture and Bri did the same for Bridget.

Abrielle continued down the table, next meeting Shawn Michael.

"So, what kind of name is Abrielle?" asked Shawn signing the picture.

"French…I think," said Abrielle.

"You parents French?" asked Shawn.

"No, my mom is Irish. I don't know about my dad," said Abrielle frowning slightly.

"Ah…you want a picture too?" asked Shawn.

"Of course!" said Abrielle.

She got pictures and autographs from The Undertaker, Edge, Drew, and Chris Jericho before she got to Matt Hardy. Abrielle started smiling bigger. She was almost to Jeff and Shane.

"Hello darlin'" said Matt. "What's your name?"

"Abrielle," she said.

"Cool," said Matt handing her the picture back and taking a picture with her and Bridget.

"Abrielle, huh?" said Jeff. "That's a unique name."

"I know. Well it is Calgary," said Abrielle.

"You live here?" asked Jeff.

"Yup," said Abrielle. "Mom said she moved up here. Said She got tired of the US."

"Got tired of the US? Huh. Never heard that one before. So what is your whole name?" asked Jeff.

"Abrielle Marie Hart Mitchell-Levy," she said.

"Long name," said Shane.

"Very," smiled Abrielle.

"So who is your absolute favorite wrestler ever?" asked Shane signing the pictures.

"You," said Abrielle quietly.

"I feel honored," smiled Shane. "How old are you?"

"I will be thirteen in August," said Abrielle.

"Cool," said Shane.

"Bri, we have to go. Your mom wants you home by noon," said Bridget.

"Okay," said Abrielle taking her picture with Shane and walking off the stage.

"Crap, where did mom go?" asked Bridget.

Bridgett pulled out her cell phone and called her mom.

"Great…" said Bridget sitting down next to Abrielle.

"What?" asked Bri.

"Mom is on her way back. She left to run some errands. She said it would be about twenty to thirty minutes before she got here. Did you call your mom?" asked Bridgett.

"Yeah. She said Bret was on his way out here anyway, so he would take me back home," said Abrielle.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Abrielle," said Jeff walking over. "What's up? You look sad."

"She is leaving…" started Bridget.

"Eh…you gotta go home sometimes. Speaking of home, I get to go home this weekend too! Whoo!" said Jeff.

Abrielle and Bridget started laughing at Jeff.

"Jeff what did you do to them?" asked Shane walking over.

"Nothing," said Jeff sitting down in front of Abrielle and Bridget.

"Hey guys, I…um…have some bad news…" said Matt walking over.

"What's up Matt?" asked Jeff.

"Caroline passed away last night. I just got the message from dad," said Matt.

"Damn…oh sorry...um…dang…" said Jeff.

"I was supposed to go see her when I got back to North Carolina," said Shane. "She said she had something to tell me about Lyl."

"Wait…um…" started Abrielle. "How do you know Caroline?"

"She lived down the road from our dad," said Jeff. "How do you know her?"

"That is a question for another day," said Bret walking up.

"What?" asked Abrielle. "She was my grandmother."

"WHAT!" said Matt, Jeff, and Shane.

"My grandmother. Ya know, my mom's mom," said Abrielle.

"Bri, now is not the time," said Bret.

"What are you talking about?" asked Abrielle looking up at Bret.

"You two know each other?" asked Shane.

"Yeah. He is like my grandfather, or something like that," said Abrielle.

"Bri," said Bret.

"What?! It isn't like I am divulging top secret information," said Abrielle.

"Honey," said Shane. "Who is your father?"

"I dunno," said Abrielle. "Never met him."

"When did you say your birthday was?" asked Shane.

"August," said Abrielle.

Shane looked at Abrielle intently while he counted backwards in his head.

"Damn it!" shouted Shane making Abrielle jump. "I'm sorry."

Shane turned around and walked off in the other direction.

"What's his problem?" asked Matt.

"Bri, go with Bridget to the car and wait for her mom," said Bret.

"What…no…I wanna know what's going on!" said Abrielle.

"Bri!" said Bret looking down at her.

"Look here mister, you may be a somebody in this world, but you are just another person in the real world. I am be young but I aint stupid," sad Abrielle.

"Too much like your mom," said Bret.

"Back to Shane…" said Matt.

"Bri doesn't know who her father is because her mom left before she told him she was pregnant," said Bret.

"But that doesn't explain Shane's reaction," said Matt.

"What's your mom's name?" asked Jeff.

"Lyllian Mitchell-Levy. Why?" asked Abrielle.

"Has she always got by Mitchell-Levy?" asked Jeff.

"No," said Bret. "For a while she was a Hart. Which is why when Abrielle was born she was given the name Hart Mitchell-Levy. Lyllian's birth father's last name was Mitchell. Lyl got married not long after Bri was born."

"Shit…" said Jeff.

Jeff grabbed Abrielle's face in his hands and looked at her. He slowly counted back from August 1997 to December 1996. Eight months.

_Okay, early baby? No. They were together on Halloween. One week would be November. That makes August nine…holy shit…_, thought Jeff.

"She's Shane's…" said Jeff letting go of her face.

"WHAT!" said Abrielle.

"Now, would be the time to go," said Bret grabbing Abrielle by the arm.

All Abrielle could do was stare back at Matt and Jeff in shock. '_She's Shane's_' kept reverberating in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. (But oh, how I wish I did). I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

Abrielle busted through the front door of her house and straight to her mother's room.

"Why! Why did you tell me!" shouted Abrielle.

"Tell you what?? What's going on?? Where is Bret?" asked Lyllian looking worried.

"He left. Why! Tell me!" shouted Abrielle.

"I need a little more information, honey," said Lyllian.

"I…met…The Hardy's and Shane…today," said Abrielle gasping for air. "And Matt started talking bout Grandma. Then Shane got mad and walked off, then Bret said you left before you could tell my dad you were going to have me. Why didn't you tell me my favorite wrestler was my father!"

"Oh god," said Lyllian sitting on the bed. "Did Bret tell you?"

"No, Jeff did," said Lyllian. "He looked at me and 'she's Shane's'. That is usually a tip off."

"Now is not the time to talk about this," said Lyllian standing up. "Go get something to each for lunch. Then you need to pack."

Abrielle left her mom's room, but instead of going to the kitchen she went and sat on the porch. Her mom had kept this from her, what else had she not told her.

**Hotel**

"Shane! Open the door!" said Matt banging on the door. "SHANE!"

"Go away Matt," said Shane from his bed.

Shane had driven back to the hotel after the incident at the mall. He couldn't be a father. Lyl would have told him. Suddenly Shane sat up in bed. Matt walked in followed by Jeff and Shannon.

"Dude, what is wrong?" asked Shannon.

"I know what Carol was going to tell me," said Shane. "She was going to tell me why Lyl decided to move in with Bret. She was going to have her daughter."

"So, what does that have to do with you?" asked Shannon.

"You are stupid. The last guy Lyllian was with before she left was Shane. Lyl's daughter is Shane's," said Jeff hitting Shannon upside the head.

"What!" said Shannon. "No way…"

"Yeah…way…" said Shane. "I've got to go find Lyl."

"Slow down," said Matt stopping Shane. "Lyl's mother just died. Lyl is an only child. She is going back to Cameron."

"Good. I am on the first flight out of here," said Shane.

"We all are," said Jeff.

"Not me…" said Shannon.

"Like hell," said Matt.

"Um…in case you forgot, I was the one who cheated on Lyllian. Her mom hated me for it, and I am sure Lyllian still hates me for it," said Shannon.

"Good point. Oh, that reminds me of something. I never did this," said Shane punching Shannon.

"What the hell!" said Jeff pushing Shane away form Shannon.

"No, I deserved that," said Shannon holding his nose.

"Damn right," said Shane.

"Cool down. We need to sleep. The first flight out is at midnight," said Matt hanging up his cell phone.

"Okay," said Jeff.

Matt, Jeff, and Shannon left Shane in his room to go back to their own and get read to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. (But oh, how I wish I did). I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

**Cameron**

Lyllian and Abrielle arrived in Raleigh at 4:53pm. Lyllian and Abrielle grabbed their bags and headed out to meet their car. Once in the car it was a hour and six minute drive to the house in Cameron.

The finally arrived at the house at 6 o'clock pm. Lyllian paid the taxi driver and unloaded their things. As the car pulled off, she turned and looked at the house. It was still the pale blue she remembered it being. She grabbed her things, while Abrielle grabbed her own bags. Lyllian unlocked the door and walked inside. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"You can stay in my old room. It is up the stairs, turn right at the top and it is the second on the right," said Lyllian.

"Okay," said Abrielle grabbing a few of her bags and climbing the stairs.

Lyllian was right behind her with her own things, walking down the hall to her mother's room. Lyllian sat down on the bed and cried. Abrielle heard her mother crying. She wanted to comfort her, but she really didn't know her grandmother all that well.

**The Next Day**

Both Hardy's, Shannon, and Shane arrived in Cameron. They were all going to stay at Matt' house. Before unpacking they all went to go see Matt and Jeff's dad.

"Dad! Were here!" said Matt walking into the house.

"Living room," said their father.

"What's up," said Jeff plopping down on the couch.

"You don't ever listen," laughed his father.

"My bad," said Jeff.

"Guess who finally came back to town," said his father.

"Hmmm…Lyllian?" said Jeff.

"Yup, she had a girl with her too," said his father.

"Yeah, I know…" said Shane sitting down next to Jeff.

"What's wrong Shane?" asked Claude.

"Lyl's girl, is my daughter. That is why she never came back from Christmas break. She moved in with Hart," said Shane.

"Well then," said Claude getting up from his chair. "You need a drink."

"Yeah…I think I do," chuckled Shane.

"You going to go talk to her?" asked Jeff.

"I don't know," said Shane taking the beer from Claude.

"You have to," said Claude.

"Dad, he doesn't have to do anything," said Matt.

"No, he's right," said Shane.

**Lyllian's House**

"Mom!" shouted Abrielle.

"Huh?" asked Lyllian walking into her old room.

"You were friends with the?" asked Abrielle holding up an old picture.

"He, he. Yeah. I was," said Lyllian smiling, before frowning.

"What?" asked Abrielle.

"Long story," said Lyllian.

"Let me guess, that end with me being born?" asked Abrielle,

"Yeah, something like that," said Lyllian.

"Door," said Abrielle after the doorbell rang.

"Can you get it?" asked Lyllian walking back to her mother's room.

"Sure," said Abrielle.

Abrielle walked down the stairs to the front door. She opened it to reveal and older man.

"Can I help you?" asked Abrielle answering the door.

"Is your mother home?" he asked.

"Depends on who is asking," said Abrielle.

"Tell her Mr. Hardy is here to see her," said Claude.

"MOM!!!!! DOOR!!!!" shouted Abrielle.

"Bri, you don't have to yell. I figured it would be for me," said Lyllian walking down the stairs. "Well hello."

"Hello, to you too," said Claude. "I saw you pull in yesterday. Figured I would come by and see you."

"Come in," said Lyllian opening the door more. "How you been?"

"So, so," said Claude. "The boys run me ragged and they don't even live at home anymore."

"Well that is Matt and Jeff for you," said Lyllian.

"How have you been?" asked Claude.

"So, so," said Lyllian mimicking Claude.

"You and Jeff both," he said sitting on the couch.

"What did he do now?" asked Lyllian sitting down next to him.

"Jumping on the couch," laughed Claude.

"No matter how old he gets, he's going to act like a kid," laughed Lyllian.

"Speaking of kids," said Claude. "She your's?"

"Yeah. She is," smiled Lyllian.

"And Shane's?" asked Claude.

"I take it the boys are at the house," said Lyllian.

"They move out, but they are always at the house. Can't say I complain," said Claude. "So?"

"So, what?" asked Lyllian.

"Girl, you were never a dumb one. You know what I am talking about," said Claude.

"I know," said Lyllian.

"Why'd you stay away?" asked Claude.

"Mom," said Lyllian.

"Your mom made you stay away?" asked Claude.

"When she found out she sent me up to Calgary. I was supposed to go for Christmas break, but her and Bret decided it would be better if I stayed. I really didn't have a say in it," said Lyllian.

"Ah…" said Claude.

"I really thought Shane knew, he just didn't care. Mom said she would tell him for me, but I guess she never did," said Lyllian.

"She was going to talk to Shane when he got back into town. Shane figures that is what she wanted to talk about," said Claude.

"Leave it to mom to keep it till last minute," said Lyllian.

"I'm going out walking," said Abrielle.

"Stay close to the house," said Lyllian.

"Okay," said Abrielle walking out of the house.

"She is your daughter. Never wants to stay in one place too long," chuckled Claude.

"I have to force her into the house during the winter, other wise I would have a popsicle for a daughter," laughed Lyllian. "I also have to force her out of bed in the mornings."

**Outside**

Abrielle sat on the front porch. She had heard what her mother said about staying in Calgary. She got up and started walking, not knowing she was heading in the direction of her father.

Matt, Jeff, Shane, and Shannon were outside. Jeff was being an idiot and climbing the tree. He was hanging upside down when he said Abrielle walking down the street.

"Looks like she takes after her mom," said Jeff jumping out of the tree.

"Huh?" said Shane looking at Jeff.

"Look," said Jeff pointing down the road.

All four men looked down the road. Sure enough Abrielle was walking down the road. Completely oblivious of the four men.

Abrielle looked up from the road when she heard talking. Standing in the yard next her were Matt, Jeff, Shannon, and Shane. Bri smiled weakly and kept walking.

"Abrielle?" said Jeff.

Abrielle turned and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Um…" said Jeff.

"This is awkward…." said Abrielle.

"Yeah…" said Jeff. "Um…is your mom at the house?"

"Yeah. Talking to your dad," said Abrielle frowning.

"What is it?" asked Matt.

"It's nothing…" said Abrielle.

"You are so your mother's daughter," said Matt.

"What?" asked Abrielle looking at him.

"She was a horrible liar too," said Jeff.

"It's nothing…really," said Abrielle.

"She told dad something, then," said Matt.

"NO," said Abrielle.

"Then what is it?" asked Jeff.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Abrielle.

Abrielle started walking down the road again.

"No ya don't," said Jeff grabbing Abrielle and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Jeff, you are going to traumatize the girl," said Shannon. "Put her down."

"Yes, dad," said Jeff setting Abrielle on her feet again.

"What did she tell Claude?" asked Shane.

"Nothing," said Abrielle.

"Tell me," said Shane.

"No," said Abrielle.

"Look, I know I'm your father, you obviously know that as well," said Shane. "But she told Claude something thing that neither one of us knew. So you might as well spill the beans."

"She was telling him why she left. The whole fucking story," said Abrielle. "I'm her damn daughter. She could have told me. Hell she should have told me who my father was, instead of letting me believe her ex-husband was my dad."

"Who is her ex-husband?" asked Jeff.

"Scott Levy. That is why I have his last name," said Abrielle. "Jerk."

Jeff chuckled slightly. "He has his moments."

"No, he was just a jerk to me. Mom had already filler her 'quota' for kids, and he was pissed cause I wasn't his. That is one of the things that led to the divorce. But I was still real little," said Abrielle.

"What did she tell dad?" asked Jeff.

"That when Grandma found out mom was prego she sent her up to live with Bret. Evidently she was going up there anyway for Christmas, but Grandma made the decision to have her stay up there. Mom also said that Grandma was supposed to tell you about me, but she never did, obviously. Mom thought you know and you didn't care, and that's why you never tried to contact her. Or me, for that matter," said Abrielle.

"Yeah. Carol wanted to talk to me when I got back to town. I figured she was going to tell me about you," said Shane.

"Huh…" said Abrielle.

"You want a ride back to the house?" asked Shane.

"No, it's okay. I like walking," said Abrielle walking back towards her house.


	5. Chapter 5

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. (But oh, how I wish I did). I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

**The Next Day**

"Wakey, wakey, darlin'" said Lyllian walking into her old room where Abrielle was staying.

"Uh…" said Abrielle from under the covers.

"Come on, get up! It is almost noon. Claude and the guys will be here soon," said Lyllian walking out of the room.

While Claude was over at the house yesterday, Lyllian had invited everyone over for lunch. Claude graciously accepted on everyone's behalf. Lyllian was making hamburgers and hotdogs with fries and chips, with baked beans, cole slaw, and potato salad.

"Knock, knock," said Claude walking into the house, with Matt and Jeff behind him.

"I am in the kitchen," said Lyllian.

"Smells good in here," said Claude.

"Thanks," said Lyllian. "We are gonna be eating outside."

"Okay," said Claude.

Claude walked outside and sat down at the table, leaving Matt and Jeff in the kitchen with Lyllian.

"So…" said Matt.

"Yeah…" said Lyllian.

"Yup…" said Jeff.

"Wow, ya'll have a large vocabulary, don't you," said Abrielle. "Ya'll must be the kings of awkward silences…."

"Bri!" said Lyllian.

"What?" said Abrielle.

"Behave," said Lyllian.

"Oo…mom card!" laughed Jeff.

"Shut up," said Lyllian.

"What? I just never saw you as 'the mom'," said Jeff. "You were always more of 'the friend'."

"Gee…thanks Jeff," said Lyllian. "Did you always have doubts about my mothering skills?"

"No, there was no doubt, cause I never saw you as a mom," laughed Jeff.

"Jerk," said Lyllian.

"So…" said Matt. "I talked to Jessa the other day."

"Really," said Lyllian looking over at Matt.

"Yeah. She lives over in Whispering Pines near Shannon," said Matt. "She is gonna have a baby with her husband."

"That's nice," said Lyllian. "Who did she end up marrying?"

"Mark Winslow," said Jeff.

"From out Geography class?" asked Lyllian. "How did that happen?"

"Well, after you left, her and Jeff got into it cause she wouldn't spill the beans about you. So she went off and had angry sex with whoever would have her," said Matt. "Well Mark wanted her, and he got her pregnant…"

"What?" asked Abrielle. "Mom's friend was a hoe too?"

"Bri!" shouted Lyllian. "I was not a hoe. And Jessa was one of my best friends while I was here."

"OK…dang…I didn't know it would cause that kind of reaction…" said Abrielle.

"Well, think before you talk next time," said Lyllian.

"Yeah, then I know what I say will be bad when I say it," laughed Abrielle.

"She is sooooo Shane's daughter. I think I like her!" said Jeff laughing.

"Great…like she needs another bad influence," said Lyllian.

"Who else is a bad influence?" asked Jeff.

"Oh…I don't know, maybe the whole Hart family," said Lyllian.

"Hey, you moved up there. That is all your fault!" said Abrielle.

"Go somewhere!" said Lyllian.

"Whatever," said Abrielle walking outside.

"Problems in paradise?" asked Shannon walking into the kitchen.

"Shannon," said Lyllian acknowledging his presence.

"Lyl," said Shannon.

"Don't call me that," said Lyllian slamming the potato salad bowl on the counter.

"Damage control!" whispered Matt to Jeff.

"Damage control, if Shannon keeps this up, we are going to have to bail her out of jail," said Jeff.

"So what's for lunch?" asked Shannon.

"Food, dumbass!" said Lyllain.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" shouted Shannon.

"YOU!" shouted Lyllain walking outside slamming the door behind her.

"Damage control," said Matt following her.

"Cool it Shannon," said Jeff. "She has enough on her plate as it is. She doesn't need your bullshit as well."

"What does she have to deal with other than her mom?" asked Shannon.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact she has to face Shane after being gone almost fourteen years. She had his baby and never told him. In case you forgot," said Jeff.

"Whatever," said Shannon going outside.

_This is going to be interesting_, thought Jeff.


	6. Chapter 6

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. (But oh, how I wish I did). I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

**Lunch**

Shane had finally showed up by the time Lyllian pulled everything off the grill. Everyone sat down to eat. Claude was at the head of the rectangle table. To his right was Matt, next to him Shannon. At the other end of the table was Lyllian, next to her Shane and Abrielle on the other side of Shane and next to Claude.

"So how were things in Calgary?" asked Claude.

"There never was any beating around the bush with you," said Lyllian. "It was nice."

"Maybe for you. I froze my ass off in the winter," said Abrielle eating a fry.

Matt and Jeff tried to stifle a laugh, but failed.

"Bri," said Lyllian.

"Sorry," she said eating another fry.

"It was nice, despite the cold winters. I have a job as a secretary and Bri will be in grade eight this fall," said Lyllian.

"How do you like school?" asked Claude.

"It sucks," said Abrielle. "I have to wear a stupid uniform. It is ugly as all get out too."

"She wears a uniform because she goes to a private school. It is supposed to down play on cliques and social ladders," said Lyllian.

"Yeah, sure. That is what is supposed to do, but you can still tell who is in the 'In Crowd' and who the sluts are. Not much to down play on," said Abrielle.

"Bri, house. Now," said Lyllian standing up.

Abrielle stood and followed her mom into the house.

"What are you doing?" asked Lyllian.

"Making conversation," said Abrielle. "That is usually what you do when you have people over."

"Well, make other conversation," said Lyllian walking back outside.

Abrielle waited a few seconds before following her mom.

"So, do you watch wrestling, Lyl?" asked Matt.

"No, I don't have time to," replied Lyllian.

"Huh…" scoffed Abrielle.

"What?" asked Matt.

"She says she doesn't have time, she chooses not to make time. Says she doesn't want to relive bad choices," said Abrielle.

"ABRIELLE!" shouted Lyllian.

"What! I think I have the right to fuck with the situation!" shouted Abrielle.

"What is going on?" asked Shane.

"She started wrestling after she married my step-dad. She worked at ECW, I've seen the pictures. Then, she went to work at WCW. With you, Shane. She had plenty of chances to tell you about me, or me about you. But she chose not to. She wanted to keep me hidden. I was her mistake," said Abrielle. "I was the one thing she regretted, but she will try and tell you that she doesn't regret having me, but it is a lie."

Abrielle got up and ran into the house. She ran through the kitchen, through the living room, and out the front door and down the road.

Everyone just sat and stared at Lyllian in disbelief.

"You…you were Cecily," said Shane. "I knew you looked familiar."

"Shane," said Lyllian.

"Don't," said Shane standing up and leaving.

"Way to go, Lyl," said Shannon as Lyllian stood to walk after Shane.

"Fuck you Shannon," said Lyllian.

"You did that already," said Shannon with a cocky smile.

Lyllian walked over to him and flipped his chair over backwards. She jumped on him and punched him in the jaw. She was about to hit him again when Matt pulled her off of him.

"Cool it Lyl," said Matt. "Earth to Lyllian. Your daughter has run off in a town she has never been in. You might want to go after her."

Matt let go of Lyllian and she walked into the house. Instead of going out the front door, she climbed the stairs to her room and slammed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon (But oh, how I wish I did) or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

Abrielle walked down Boys Camp road until she came to the end of it. She sat down next to the stop sign and stared up the road. She had known for a while that Scott wasn't her father. She knew about her mother's wrestling career from Kevin, her mother's ex-boyfriend. After she had found out about Shane being her father, she looked back at the photos of her and her mom at some of the WCW events she was taken to. She remembered always looking at Shane like there was something about him that she knew, but couldn't put a finger on it. She had met her father many years before and didn't even know it.

Bri was brought out her trance by a car pulling up to the stop sign. She looked up to see who it was. It was Shane. He put the car in park and got out. He came and sat on the hood of the car and looked at Abrielle.

"Why'd you leave?" she finally asked.

"I guess the same reason you did," said Shane. "If I had known…"

"Don't," said Abrielle. "If you had known then, this would have happened earlier. She just delayed the inevitable."

"I guess you have a point. But I still feel kind of stupid for not figuring it out back then," said Shane. "It was too easy this time around."

"That's because I can talk, and I said things I probably shouldn't have said," said Bri. "I helped you out this time."

Shane looked at Abrielle. She looked a lot like her mom, she had so few qualities of himself in her.

"Stop staring. I know I look more like her than you," laughed Abrielle. "But what I don't have in looks, I have been told I make up in personality."

"Really?" said Shane.

"Yeah," said Abrielle. "Um…Jeff said I acted a lot like you."

"He would know," said Shane. "You want to go get something to eat or drink?"

"How bout we go somewhere where I can tell you about me," said Abrielle standing up. "The whole 'let's get something to eat then I will weasel my way into your life' thing is so 1990s."

"Yeah, you have my personality," laughed Shane getting into his car.

Abrielle joined him in the car and he drove towards town. He was going to take her to a diner he loved to eat at.

**At the house**

Lyllian sat on the bed with her legs crossed. She held her cell phone in her hands. She finally dialed a number. The phone rang three times before it went to voicemail.

"_Hey, you've reached Bret. I'm busy so leave a message"_ *beep*

"Hey Bret, It is Lyllian. Bri and I will be home in a few days. The funeral is in two days and we will fly back the day after that. I figured I would call and let you know. Love you. Bye." said Lyllian closing her cell phone.

Not two seconds after this there was a banging on her door.

"Go away," said Lyllian laying down on the bed.

"Lyl," said Matt through the door. "Open the door!"

"GO A-WAY!" shouted Lyllian.

There was another bang on the door then it stopped. Lillian laid back down on the bed. Suddenly the door swung open. Standing on the other side was Matt, with a key, and Jeff.

"What part of the 'Go Away' don't you understand?" asked Lyllian.

"The whole thing. You want to explain why you ran up here and locked yourself in the room instead of going after your one, and only, daughter?" asked Jeff walking in.

"That is none of your business," said Lyllian.

"But I will make it mine!" said Claude walking in to the room.

Before Lyllian could say anything her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said not looking at who had called.

"_Hey mom, it's me,"_ said Abrielle.

"Ok," said Lyllian.

"_Just in case you're worried. I am with Shane. I will be back whenever,"_ said Abrielle.

"Fine," said Lyllian closing the phone. "Happy. She is with Shane."

"No!" said Claude.

"What the hell do you want me to do. I know where she is now," said Lyllian.

Claude just shook his head and left. Matt and Jeff followed behind him. Shannon had left after Lyllian had hit him. Lyllian was home alone now. She had time to be by herself and think.


	8. Chapter 8

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon (But oh, how I wish I did) or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****

_Shane pulled the car into the parking lot and turned it off. Abrielle got out of the car and waited on Shane. Shane finally got out and they walked into the diner and sat down. They ordered their drinks and started to look over the menu._

"_So, when is your birthday?" asked Shane._

"_August 14," said Abrielle._

"_You're gonna be thirteen, right?" asked Shane._

"_Yeah," said Abrielle._

_The waitress came back and they ordered their food._

"_So…" said Shane._

"_God, you are all horrible with small talk," giggled Abrielle._

"_What?" asked Shane looking up at her._

"_When Matt and Jeff got to the house, that is all they said before lunch. 'So, yeah, uh..' There isn't much of a vocabulary here," said Abrielle._

"_Huh, guess not," said Shane._

"_I get it, ya know. The lack of conversation. I hated parents day in school," said Abrielle._

"_Parents day?" asked Shane._

"_Yeah. In Elementary school, there is a day where your parents would come in and talk about their careers or whatever. I hated it. Mom could never come, and obviously I was fatherless at the time," said Abrielle._

"_Sorry," said Shane._

"_Not your fault. I learned to deal with it. Got in trouble for fighting in school because of it, though," chuckled Abrielle._

"_What happened?" asked Shane._

"_This guy in my class was talking about his parents and how they were basically god's gift to man kind and what ever. I told him to shut up and he looked at me and said 'It's not my fault your mom was a whore and you don't know who your dad is_'. I kinda lost it after that. I got up and hit him. Broke his nose, too," said Abrielle.

"I don't know if I should congratulate you on that or condemn you," chuckled Shane.

"Mom, told the school to fuck off and she transferred me to the private school," said Abrielle. "So it is up to you if you want to play good parent or bad parent."

"Speaking of bad parent. What you said about your mom," said Shane.

"Oh, the whole 'she regrets having me, I was a mistake' thing?' asked Abrielle looking at Shane.

"Yeah," said Shane.

"Unfortunately, it is true," said Abrielle looking down at the table.

"I'm sorry, it was kind of my fault," said Shane.

"Don't blame yourself. She had a choice and chose to keep me. But I think once I showed up and was more trouble than she thought, did she start to regret it," said Abrielle.

"So how did you figure this out?" asked Shane.

"I over heard her and Bret talking one day. She told him that she could do more things in her life if she didn't have me. Bret told her that was true, but she would miss me. She told him that she couldn't miss something she never had. Which is true. If she had never married and hadn't thrown father figures at me, I never would have worried about not having one," said Abrielle. "Bret tried to convince her that she did the right thing and that the feelings were temporary. She tried to pawn me off on him. She had dropped me off at his house so I could bullshit around for a little while. A week and a half later she came back to get me. Bret asked her why she did it, her response. I wanted to be young without and worries."

"Damn…" said Shane.

"Oh, it get better. When Bret asked her if she missed me, without a beat or a second to think, she said no," said Abrielle.

"Double damn…" said Shane.

Abrielle couldn't help but smile at that. Shane hadn't meant it to be funny, but it was. In the few minutes she had spent with her father, she had a connection to him.

"I know I've missed a lot of your life, and I know it isn't entirely my fault, but I have to take some kind of blame in this," said Shane.

"How so?" asked Abrielle.

"I went to go see your mom one day, and your grandmother had said she left early for Christmas break, said she wasn't coming back. I didn't ask why and I didn't try to get a hold of her. I just let it go," said Shane.

"Oh…" said Abrielle.

"Shane? Shane Helms?" said a woman behind Abrielle.

"Great…" mumbled Shane. "Hey Jessa."


	9. Chapter 9

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon (But oh, how I wish I did) or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

Jessa waked over to the table. She looked between Shane and the girl sitting across from him, then frowned.

"Shane, don't you think she is a little young?" asked Jessa.

"I'm not dating her," said Shane slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, it just looks that way. I'm Jessa Winslow, by the way," said Jessa extending her hand towards Abrielle.

"Bri," she said shaking Jessa's hand.

"You got a last name Bri?" asked Jessa.

"Hart Mitchell-Levy," said Abrielle.

"Long name," said Jessa. "How do you know Shane?"

"Being a little nosey there, aren't you Jessa," said Shane.

"I am curious as to how some child ended up here with you. You didn't hitchhike, did you?" asked Jessa.

"No, I didn't hitchhike," chuckled Abrielle.

"Oh, God Shane! You are never going to believe who is back in town!" said Jessa suddenly.

"Lyllian?" said Shane looking up at Jessa.

"How'd you know?" asked Jessa.

"Matt and Jeff's dad," said Shane.

"Oh. Well, she hasn't made an effort to go see anybody. Wouldn't blame her with the way she left. You know. Thinking back to it all, I really don't think that kid was yours. She was with Shannon off and on after the breakup. She was a little slut," said Jessa.

"You're one to talk," said Shane.

"Don't turn this on me. Jeff had it coming," said Jessa.

"Right, cause any man concerned about where is friend disappeared to and why deserves to be cheated on," said Shane.

"We don't need to bring out dirty laundry up in front of someone we don't know," said Jessa. "But I stand by what I said. She was a slut. She pined after almost every guy in the school."

Abrielle had enough. She stood up and got up in Jessa's face.

"Look woman, I don't care that you are about to have a baby. Call my mother a slut one more time, and it will be the last thing you ever do! Understand me!" said Abrielle.

"What!" said Jessa backing away.

"My name is Abrielle Marie Hart Mitchell-Levy. I am the daughter of Lyllian Mitchell-Levy and Shane Helms. You start shit again, and I swear to god…" said Abrielle.

"No…you can't be. Lyllian became a recluse in Canada. She didn't go anywhere. She was too ashamed of getting pregnant," said Jessa.

"You don't think I don't know that," said Abrielle.

Abrielle stormed out of the diner and started walking down the street. Shane paid the bill and got in his car and followed her. She walked around blindly until she came to a small park. She sat on one of the swings. After a few minutes, Shane pulled up in the paring lot.

"You walk fast," said Shane walking over to the swings.

"Old habit," said Abrielle.

"Look, I am sorry about Jessa," said Shane.

"No worries," said Abrielle.

"I'm sure she up set you with those comments," said Shane.

"She was right about the whole recluse thing, though," said Abrielle. "Bret told me, the entire time she was pregnant, she didn't go anywhere. It continued for the first six months after I was born. She regretted it a little then, but I guess learned to live with it."

"I'm…" started Shane.

"You gotta stop with the 'I'm Sorry's'," said Abrielle. "Even if you knew about me before she left, you couldn't have done anything about it after she left. She figured out once I was old enough to take care of myself she could do what she wanted. And she did."

"I…" Shane started to say I'm sorry again, but though better about it. "You want me to take you home?"

"Naw. I need time away from her," said Abrielle.


	10. Chapter 10

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon (But oh, how I wish I did) or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

Bri and Shane got back into his car and he drove around for a while. Neither one of them said anything to each other. After another hour of driving around Shane finally took Abrielle back to her mom's.

Bri walked into the house and up to her room. She figured her mom was in her room, so she ignored her.

Lyllian was still sitting on the bed when Abrielle got home. She figured Abrielle was pissed so she didn't call for her to come to the bedroom. She laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She was thinking about what Abrielle had said at lunch. _'She wanted to keep me hidden. I was her mistake, I was the one thing she regretted'. _Lyllian couldn't disagree with the comment. She had wanted to do so many things with her life, then she got pregnant. That was part of the plan, but not a sixteen, not when she had a full life a head of her. She had never planned to keep Bri hidden. That was just how it had ended up. She was ashamed that she had gotten pregnant and sixteen, and even though she didn't know anybody in Calgary, she stayed hidden.

She had wanted to become a wrestler, she could blame the guys for that. Stu just helped her out. She worked ECW while Bri was still little. Scott hadn't cared that she already had a kid, or was a kid for that matter. They were happy. The when Eric had called and offered them both a job at WCW, they both jumped at the occasion. She just didn't know that Shane would be there too. She had changed since the last time he had seen her, so she didn't look the same. So she got by with him not recognizing her. She had also changed her name for the business, so again she was lucky. She had planned to tell Shane about Bri, she had. But then the divorce with Scott happened and she didn't have time. Then Kevin came into the picture for a while. By the time she had worked up the courage to tell him, they had both moved on. She had quit wrestling and he was now at WWF.

Lyllian huffed and sat back up. She got out of bed and walked out the door. She walked down the hall to where Bri was. She knocked on the door, but Bri didn't answer her. Lyllian gave up after knocking four times with no answer. She headed down stairs and sat in the living room. While she was sitting there her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said answering it.

"_Just got your message,"_ said Brett.

"Oh. Okay," said Lyllian.

"_You sure you want to come back this early?"_ asked Brett.

"Yeah. I just came down here to deal with the funeral. And that will be over in a few days, so I see no point in staying longer," said Lyllian.

"_Really Lyl? How about Abrielle getting to know her father? She has basically waited thirteen years to know who he is, and now she knows who he is and you are just going to sweep her away again,"_ said Brett.

"She spent most of the day with him," said Lyllian.

"_What?"_ asked Brett.

"We got into and argument at lunch and she ran off. Evidently Shane found her and they went and talked. So they have had their quality time together," said Lyllian.

"_A few hours isn't enough and you know that,_" said Brett.

"Well it was long enough that the both probably hate me," said Lyllian.

"_Lyl, what was the argument about?" _asked Bret.

"She basically told everybody I didn't want her and she was a mistake and I regretted having her," said Lyllian.

"_Well, think about it. She might have been a mistake and I am sure when you first found out you didn't want her. But you still have her and love her thirteen years later. Right?"_ said Brett.

"Yeah…" said Lyllian.

Abrielle finally came out of her room and was walking down the stairs when she heard her mom on the phone. She sat on the stairs and listened.

"_Yeah… what else?"_ asked Bret.

"I mean, I was sixteen. And I know I kept her. But you have to agree that I could have done so much more with my life if I hadn't got pregnant," said Lyllian.

"_I can't believe you are going to sit there and tell me that you agree with what Abrielle said," _said Bret.

"Well what else do you want me to do. Lie and say that she wasn't a mistake and that I don't regret getting knocked up at sixteen. You always told me to be truthful no matter who it hurt. So I am," said Lyllian.

"At least I know how you really feel," said Abrielle running down the stairs and out the door.

"Great…" said Lyllian.

"_What?"_ asked Bret.

"She heard me and has run out of the house…again," said Lyllian.

"_And I take it you aren't going after her,"_ said Bret.

"She will call eventually. Talk to you later," said Lyllian hanging up the phone.


	11. Chapter 11

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon (But oh, how I wish I did) or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

Abrielle ran out of the house and down the road. She didn't care where she ended up, she just wanted to get away.

Jeff was sitting out on the front porch of his dad's house smoking a cigarette. He looked up the road and saw someone running. _Little warm to be running, but whatever,_ he thought. As the figure got closer, he realized it was Abrielle, ad she was crying. Jeff put out his cigarette and ran out into the road to meet her.

As soon as Jeff was close enough he grabbed Abrielle and pulled her to him. Abrielle didn't pull away, she just stayed there and cried. Jeff pulled her up into his arms and walked back to the house.

"Dad!" he shouted when he walked into the house.

Jeff's dad came from around the corner and saw Jeff had Abrielle.

"Put her in the guest room," said Claude.

Jeff walked down the hall to the guest room. The door was already open, so he walked in and set Abrielle down on the bed. As soon as she was on the bed she rolled away from him and cried even more. Jeff stood and left. He walked back into the living room to see his dad on the phone. As soon as Claude was off the phone he grilled Jeff.

"Why is she crying? Where did you find her? What's going on?" asked Claude.

"If I knew, I would tell you. But I think I have an idea," said Jeff sitting down in an arm chair.

At around five o'clock Jeff gets up and goes to check on Abrielle. She was still on the bed, she hadn't moved from where Jeff had put her. The only thing that was different was that she wasn't crying anymore.

"Bri?" asked Jeff knocking on the door frame.

"Huh?" asked Abrielle not moving.

"Can I come in?" asked Jeff.

"It's your house," said Abrielle.

"Well, technically it is my dad's house, but…" said Jeff.

Abrielle chuckled.

"Well, that is some kind of reaction," said Jeff walking over to her.

"Hmm," said Abrielle.

"Can I asked you a question?" asked Jeff.

"You are going to do it wither I want you to or not," said Abrielle.

"True," said Jeff. "Why were you crying?"

"Long story," said Abrielle.

"Well, I've got nothing to do, and since you haven't moved I doubt you want to go anywhere. So we both have time," said Jeff.

"True," said Abrielle sitting up in the bed.

"So?" asked Jeff pulling a chair over to the bed.

"Shane finally took me home after we talked. I locked myself in my room 'cause I didn't want to deal with mom. Well when I finally came out of my room and was going down stairs I heard mom on the phone, so I sat on the stairs and listened. She said '_I mean, I was sixteen. And I know I kept her. But you have to agree that I could have done so much more with my life if I hadn't got pregnant.'_ And I am sure she could've, but she didn't have to have me." said Abrielle.

"True, she didn't. But she did. So there has to be some kind of love there," said Jeff.

"Oh, it gets better. She also said, _'Well what else do you want me to do. Lie and say that she wasn't a mistake and that I don't regret getting knocked up at sixteen. You always told me to be truthful no matter who it hurt. So I am'_. And that little bit of info tells me she was talking to Bret. So who hates who?" said Abrielle.

"Ah…so I take it you left after that," said Jeff.

"Yup, ran out of the house and down the road. You know the rest," said Abrielle.

"You ever though about talking to your mom?" asked Jeff.

"Oh, that will go over well. 'Mom, why do you hate me so much?' and she will reply with, 'Cause you ruined my life,'" said Abrielle. "Believe me. I have wanted to find out why for a while. But I know how it will go."

Abrielle looked away from Jeff. She was starting to cry again. It was bad enough she was cry, but she was crying in front of one of her favorite wrestlers and her mother's ex-friend.

"It's okay to cry," said Jeff.

"That's the thing. I don't know why I am crying," said Abrielle. "I know she hates me, I've known. So I don't see why it bothers me so much."

"It is probably because she actually admitted it," Shane walking into the room.

Jeff looked up at his friend.

"You're dad called me. Told me Bri was here and crying," said Shane walking over to the bed.

Shane sat on the bed next to Bri. He pulled her into a hug and sat there with her while she cried. Jeff excused himself from the room and closed the door behind him. Shane and Abrielle sat like that for a while. Finally Abrielle stopped crying and sat up again.

"You okay?" asked Shane.

"For now," said Abrielle wiping her face. "Is it bad if I say I don't want to go home?"

"With the circumstances as they are, no. But she is still your mom. She needs to know where you are," said Shane.

"I left my phone at home," said Abrielle looking around the room for her cell.

"Use the house phone," said Shane.

"I will, in a minute," said Abrielle.


	12. Chapter 12

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon (But oh, how I wish I did) or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

Jeff walked into the living room and grabbed the cordless phone and walked out on the back deck and sat down. He dialed Lyllian's number from memory. It rang four time before she answered it.

"_Hello?"_ she said.

"Are you insane?" asked Jeff.

"_Jeff?_" asked Lyllian.

"Yeah. So?" asked Jeff.

"_What are you talking about?"_ asked Lyllian.

"I found your daughter running down the road, crying. She told me why," said Jeff.

"_Shit. Just what I need. More people to know how fucked up my life is,"_ said Lyllian.

"I knew that from experience," said Jeff. "You actually admitted to regretting having her?"

"_Yes, Jeff. I did. That makes me a horrible mother, I know that. Believe me I know that. But you said it yourself, you never saw me as a mom,"_ said Lyllian.

"Because I never did, and now I know why," said Jeff.

"_Look, if I had had her later on in life, things might be different. I didn't plan on having a baby at sixteen,"_ said Lyllian. _"I really don't want to deal with this now. Bye._"

Lyllian hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

Jeff sat in the chair and looked out of the property. He couldn't believe that Lyllian had just admitted to him that she was a horrible mom. Well, she was right. She was a horrible mom.

The phone rang. Jeff looked down to see who it was. It was Lyllian.

"What?" said Jeff answering the phone.

"_I am sure she doesn't want to be at home right now. Can she stay there for the night? I have a bag ready for her. It is on the front porch if you want to come get it," _said Lyllian.

"Whatever. I will come get it soon," said Jeff hanging up the phone.

Jeff got up and went back inside.

"Hey, where is the…what?" asked Shane.

"I just got off the phone with Lyl. What Bri told me was true, Lyl regrets getting knocked up. She has a bag of clothes for Bri for tonight. I am heading over there to get them," said Jeff.

"Naw, I will go get them. I've got to talk to her anyway," said Shane grabbing his car keys.

Shane walked out of the house and got in his car. He drove down to Lyllian's house. Just like Jeff said, there was a bag sitting on the front porch. Shane got out of the car and walked up the front door and knocked.

Lyllian got up from the couch and opened the door, then closed it back again.

"Open the door, Lyl," said Shane.

"What do you want?" asked Lyllian.

"To talk," said Shane.

"Why?" asked Lyllian.

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't seen you in almost fourteen years and I might want to know some stuff about my daughter," said Shane.

"You spent time with her already," said Lyllian.

"Then let's catch up, Lyl. I haven't seen you in forever. Please?" said Shane.

"Fine," said Lyllian opening the door.

Shane walked into the house before she had a chance to change her mind. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Lyllian came into the living room and sat in the armchair and looked at Shane.

"You haven't changed much," said Lyllian. "Your hair is longer, but I think that is about it."

"Yeah…you dyed yours," said Shane.

"Yeah, I like being blonde," said Lyllian.

"Looks good," said Shane.

"Shane, why are you really here?" asked Lyllian.

"Just trying to figure out why you hate your daughter," said Shane. "But you obviously don't care if anyone knows. I will grab her stuff and go."

Shane stood and walked out the front door grabbing the bag off the porch and walked to his car. He started the car and drove back to Jeff's dad's house.

"I'm back," said Shane walking into the house.

"Okay," said Jeff. "She is in the room."

Shane walked down the hall to the guest room. He knocked on the door before he walked in. Abrielle was sitting on the bed staring at the wall.

"You will mess up your eyes by doing that," said Shane. "I've got your bag."

"Thanks," said Abrielle.

Shane set the bag on the floor next to the bed and walked back out to the living room with Jeff.

"You think she will ever get past this?" asked Shane.

"Who knows," said Jeff. "Who knows."


	13. Chapter 13

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon (But oh, how I wish I did) or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

**Day of the Funeral**

Lyllian got up and got dressed. Abrielle had been staying at Claude's house the past two days. She still didn't want to go home. Lyllian couldn't blame her. Shane would be bringing her to funeral.

Abrielle got up that morning and showered. She had the funeral toady. She got dressed and went into the kitchen. Matt, Jeff, and Claude were sitting at the table talking about something. Shane was leaning on the counter occasionally saying something. When Abrielle walked in they stopped talking.

"What?" asked Abrielle.

"Nothing," said Shane. "You ready?"

"Yeah," said Abrielle.

Shane and Abrielle got in his car, Matt, Jeff, and their dad got in the other car. They drove the thirty minutes to the funeral home. Lyllian was sitting up front, as much as Abrielle hated the fact, she had to go sit with her.

The service lasted about thirty minutes. Everyone piled into the cars and got in line for the funeral procession. It was a fifteen minute drive to the cemetery.

When everything was said and done, Lyllian left. Abrielle watched her mom leave the cemetery. She figured she would ride back with Shane.

Shane found Abrielle and got in the car. He drove back to Boys Camp Road and to Lyllian's mom's place. When he pulled into the drive way, Lyllian's car was gone. There was an envelope taped to the door with Shane's name on it.

"What is it?" asked Abrielle.

"Letter," said Shane.

"What's it say?" asked Abrielle.

"I am going to take you to Jeff's house," said Shane.

"Whatever," said Abrielle getting into the car.

Shane got in the car and drove down the road to Jeff's house. Shane didn't bother knocking on the door, he just walked in.

"Jeff!" shouted Shane. "Bri is here, watch her. I will be back in a few!"

"Okay!" shouted Jeff fron the kitchen.

Abrielle sat on the couch as Shane walked out the door. Shane drove back to Lyllian's house and sat on the front porch and opened the letter.

_**Shane, I know I robbed you of almost thirteen years of knowing Abrielle. There are no words to discribe how I feel. But everything that had been said in the past few days is true. When I first found out that I was pregnant I regretted it. But after I had Bri, things changed for a while. But after I had a taste of wrestling and had to quit because of Bri, I got mad. I though I had been robbed of a dream I had wanted. Obviously I'm not in Cameron anymore if you are reading this. I left right after the funeral. Bri is on summer break until the end of August. Spend time with her, get to know her better. ~Lyllian**_

Shane looked at the letter. She had basically dropped his thirteen year old on his doorstep. He got up and got back in the car and drove back to Jeff's house.

**Jeff's House**

"What are you doing?" asked Abrielle walking into the kitchen.

Jeff was basically covered from head to toe in different colored paints.

"Painting," said Jeff turning to face her. "Want to help?"

"Uh…I'll pass," said Lyllian.

"ABRIELLE!" shouted Shane walking into the house.

"Uh-oh…" said Jeff smiling.

"What?" asked Abrielle.

"Look," said Shane handing Abrielle the envelope.

Abrielle read over the letter, then reread the letter. She sunk to the floor reading the letter again. Jeff cleaned up and walked over to Shane.

"What's wrong?" asked Jeff.

"Lyllian has sunk to a new low," said Shane.

"What?" asked Jeff.

Abrielle was still sitting on the floor reading the letter. "How.."

"What is it?" asked Jeff walking over.

"She dropped me…" said Abrielle.

"She dropped you?" asked Jeff.

"She basically dumped at twelve year old on my door step after almost fourteen years of me no seeing her. And told me she robbed me of those years and that I should get to know Bri," said Shane.

Abrielle screamed and ripped the letter up. Jeff walked over to her and picked her up and hugged her.

"How…how is…it that….she keeps…finding way to…hurt me?" asked Abrielle.

Abrielle started crying into jeff's shoulder. Jeff picked her up and carried her up stairs to his spare bedroom. He set her on the bed and left, closing the door behind him. After Jeff left, Abrielle pulled out her cell phone and dialed Bret's number. On the third ring he answered.

"_I was wondering when you were gonna call me,"_ said Bret.

"She left me here," said Abrielle.

"_What!?"_ asked Bret.

"She left a letter for Shane on the front door basically say that since he was robbed of thirteen years of knowing about me and knowing me, that he has until the end of August since I am on break until then. SHE LEFT ME HERE!" said Abrielle crying harder.

"_It is okay baby girl. I will talk to her when she gets here. Don't worry. Do you want to come on home or stay with your dad?"_ asked Bret.

"I don't know…" said Abrielle.

"_Call me tomorrow. You need to rest right now anyway. Love you!"_ said Bret.

"Okay. Love you, too," said Abrielle hanging up the phone.

Abrielle laid back on the bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon (But oh, how I wish I did) or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

**Two Months Later**

"Jesus woman! Get up!" said Shane knocking on Abrielle's door.

"WHY!" shouted Abrielle. "It is freaking Saturday!"

"Get your ass out of that bed, or I will yank you out of it!" shouted Bret through the door.

"BRET!!!" shouted Abrielle jumping out of bed and jerking the door open.

"Hey baby girl," said Bret hugging Abrielle. "Happy Birthday."

"Holy crap. It is the fourteenth," said Shane.

"You forgot!" said Abrielle looking at her father.

"No," said Shane pulling Bri into a hug. "Happy Birthday. But I do have to go do something that you can't see and Bret has to help. So you are going to Cameron and going to hang out with Claude."

"What!" said Abrielle. "Seriously. He makes me work…"

"Ha. That's good for you," said Bret.

"Whatever," said Bri closing the door to change.

**Cameron**

"Hey!" said Abrielle walking into the house.

"Happy birthday," said Claude from his recliner.

"Thanks," said Bri hugging him. "Does that mean the free labor is waved for today and I can chill?"

"Work builds character," chuckled Claude.

"Told you," said Bret. "We will be back later"

"Bye," said Bri from the couch.

"But," said Claude after the door closed. "I guess you can have a break toady."

"Yes!" said Abrielle.

"WHAT! That's not fair! I had to work on my birthday!" said Jeff leaning on the door frame.

"AHH!!!" shouted Abrielle jumping up from the couch and running over to him!

"Happy Birthday!" said Jeff hugging her.

"What'd you get me?" asked Abrielle.

"What? Am I not a good enough present?" asked Jeff with mock hurt in his voice.

"Yeah, but you are talking to a thirteen year old who likes material things," said Abrielle.

"Figures," said Matt walking up behind Jeff.

"AHHH!!!!" shouted Abrielle pushing past Jeff to hug Matt.

"Ha! The better Hardy wins…again…" said Matt hugging Abrielle.

"Jerk," said Jeff.

"I love you both the same. I just see Matt less than I do you," said Abrielle.

Abrielle, Matt, Jeff, and Claude sat around for two hours talking about Matt and Jeff's time away. By the time Shane and Bret got back Jeff had Abrielle in the make-shift ring in the back yard.

"You know, I knew I shouldn't have left her here," said Shane walking into the yard.

"Why? I am having fun," said Abrielle.

"Just don't hurt yourself," said Shane.

"Maybe I should steal her away and put her through what her momma went through," chuckled Bret.

"Naw, I don't think her head could handle it," laughed Shane.

"I don't know. If she is truly your's and Lyl's kid, I think her head is hard enough, she would survive," chuckled Bret.

"You got a point there," said Shane.

**Dinner**

"So, what is for dinner?" asked Abrielle when her, Matt and Jeff came back in the house.

"Food," said Shane.

"Well duh," said Abrielle.

"Cooking out," said Claude.

"Yum," said Abrielle.

Bri helped prep ever thing for dinner and set the table in the dinning room. Once the burgers were pulled off the grill everyone piled into the kitchen and got their food.

Everyone crowded around the table. It was silent for a while since everyone had food stuffed into their mouth.

"So," said Abrielle swallowing the rest of her burger. "What did ya'll get me for my birthday?"

"Is our company not enough?" joked Bret.

"No," laughed Abrielle.

Before Bret could retaliate his cell phone started ringing.

"If you will excuse me," said Bret standing up.

Bret walked into the living room out of ear shot and answered the phone.

"Hello?" said Bret.

"_You want to tell me why I am getting a phone call saying that I have lost custody of my daughter?!"_ shouted Lyllian.

"If memory serves me correct, you signed over custody of Bri to me while she is in the US," said Bret.

"_That….but you… Bret, that was low, even for you,"_ said Lyllian.

"Lyllian, you wouldn't have signed over custody to me if you had planned on Bri coming home. You know as well as I do that she wasn't going back to Calgary. Now she can stay here and it not be a legal battle," said Bret.

"_Wont be a legal battle my ass!"_ said Lyllian.

"Been over this with the judge. Since you signed over full custody of Bri while she was in the US, Bri was mine to with what I want. Once Shane told the judge what happened over the past few months, he agreed that Shane should have custody of Bri," said Bret. "You didn't want her anymore, now you don't have her."

Bret hung up the phone and walked back into the dinning room.

"What was that about?" asked Shane.

"Lyllian," said Bret.

"What did she want?" asked Abrielle.

"You want to explain that Shane?" asked Bret.

"What? What's going on?" asked Abrielle.

"Well, since you would be staying in the US for a while, your mom signed over custody to Bret," said Shane. "Well, I went to the judge today and Bret signed over custody to me."

"What?!" said Matt and Jeff, Jeff choking on food.

"Wait…I don't have to go back? I can stay here?" asked Abrielle.

"If you want," said Shane.

Abrielle got up and ran over to Shane and hugged him.

"This is the best birthday present ever!" said Abrielle.

Shane hugged her back. He was ecstatic that she wanted to stay with him. He really didn't care if she really wanted to stay with him or it was joy that she didn't have to live with her mom anymore. Either way, he was happy. He finally knew what happened to Lyllian, and he got a daughter. His life couldn't get any better.


End file.
